poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Optimus vs The Fallen/The Fallen's death
This is how The Fallen's death goes in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. and The Dazzlings appears Fallen: My! Matrix! off Sonata Dusk: Tino My Tino and The Dazzlings takes off Sam: Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Optimus Prime: grunting Ryder: Optimus! You've got to get up! Ironhide: Get up, Prime! Jetfire: Oh, no. Sam: He's turning on the machine! You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus! Fallen meets Megatron on the top of the pyramid Megatron: Fallen, my master. Fallen: My brothers could not stop me from this. the crystal in the Sun Harvester Megatron: Yeeess. Fallen: Now I claim your sun. Lennox: Move! Epps: Enemy target, top of pyramid. Engage! Engage! Engage! fire Megatron: In moments, we'll be at firing strength. Fallen: Growls lifts up the tanks then drops then Soldiers: screaming Star: Oh no! Alex Porter: What shall we do?! Jetfire: All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill... your destiny... out his spark Ratchet: Jolt! Electrify! Transplant those afterburners. Jetfire's parts attach onto Optimus Shaggy: Wow! Sunset Shimmer: Awesome. Optimus Prime: grunting Let's roll. fly to the pyramid Epps: Fire mission on the pyramids. F22 Pilot: Roger one. Fallen: bricks This planet will be dark forever. Optimus Prime: Roaring Optimus flies towards the bricks and knocks the Fallen off, and fires and destroys the Sun Harvester tackles the Fallen on pillars Fallen: DIE, LIKE YOUR BROTHERS!!! Growling Optimus Prime: They were your brothers, too. Optimus Prime and Fallen: grunting Megatron: growl Megatron attacks Optimus, but then Optimus uses Megatron's cannon and blasts his face Optimus Prime: yelling Megatron: yelling, 'revenge'? Optimus Prime: grunting a mega blast which leads Megatron badly wounded Megatron: STARSCREAM! to Tino and the Dazzlings Adagio Dazzle: Well Tino, you have gotten stronger than we expected. Tino: I am strong... but I'm not stupid! Sonata Dusk: I've got an idea to Adagio Adagio Dazzle: That's a good idea. Well Tino, we have to defeat you the easy way. Tino: What?! : Dazzlings :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh : Dazzle :: Now that you're under our spell :: Blindsided by the beat :: Clapping your hands, stomping your feet :: You didn't know that you fell : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Now you've fallen under our spell : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh : Dazzlings :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our spell : Dazzle :: Listen to the sound of my voice : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Captured in the web of my song : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh-whoa, oh-oh-oh : Dazzle :: Soon you'll all be singing along : Dusk and Aria Blaze :: Oh, whoa, oh : Dazzlings :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: We've got the music, makes you move it :: Got the song that makes you lose it :: We say "jump", you say "how high?" :: Put your hands up to the sky :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our spell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: You didn't know that you fell :: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh :: Now that you're under our : Dazzle :: Spell : laughter Tino: moaning Adagio Dazzle: Now, come to us my love. Tino: I...shall...go...to...my...true...loves...The Dazzlings. Carver: Oh no! Tino needs help! Let's go! Rumble: You can't get away with this! Adaigo Dazzle: We already did. Now destroy them! Tino: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) As you wish. (Tino brings out a dark keyblade and attack the heroes) Katie: Tino! Stop! Alex: Stop! Shido: It's us! Shido, Tohka, Kotori, Mana, Origami, Yoshino, and Reine! You're friends! (Tino tries to attack Shido, Tohka, Kotori, Mana, Origami, Yoshino, and Reiney. But Godou holds his keyblade) Godou: We are you're friend, Tino! Tino: (speaks with his voice and Adagio's) Not anymore! (Tino continues to attack them) Carver: WHOA!!! Tino, it's me! Carver! Tino: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Carver! You! Will! Be! ANNIHILATED!! ARRG!! (attacks Carver, but Ryder blocks his other attack) Leonardo! Ryder: Tino, listen to me! We're not your enemies! The Dazzlings put you under their spell! You got to fight it! Tino: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) I was once useless! And now I am more powerful than ever! Marco: Chill out, Tino! We don't want to fight you! Tino: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) You.... willl... DIE!!!!! Shaggy: Tino! You got to stop! Lita: Yeah. Tino: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Oh yeah, How about I kill you two, instead! RAAAAHH!!!!!! (Begins to attack them) Human Applejack: We know you're in there Tino! You've got to fight the spell! Chase: Don't make me hurt you! Sunset Shimmer: (blocks his way) Tino! You got to stop! Tino: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Insignificant fool! You think you can stop me and the Dazzlings! You don't stand a chance! Sunset Shimmer: You've got to remember, Tino! Who are you and who you belong to! Remember that! Tino: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) I... I... Adagio Dazzle: Oh no! Not this again! (Carver fires his gun to make the Dazzlings stay away) Tino: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Sunset Shimmer? (gets himself free from the Dazzlings' spell and his eyes turned back to the normal color) Sunset Shimmer. Thank you. Sunset Shimmer: (starts crying) Oh, Tino! (hugs Tino) I'm so glad you're okay! Tino: Time to blast of the siren back to where they came from. Rainbow Blast to make the Dazzlings fly away back to where they came from Optimus attacks the Fallen Optimus Prime and Fallen: grunts Optimus Prime: You picked the wrong planet! grunt Give me your face. off the Fallen's face Fallen: dying growl Optimus Prime: his first there the Fallen and crushes his spark I rise. You fall. Megatron: No. No. Starscream: Not to... call you a coward, Master, but sometimes cowards do survive. Megatron: This isn't over. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts